1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal digital assistant, and in particular, to a power management method for a personal digital assistant which can be connected to an external communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal digital assistant (hereinafter referred to as PDA) is a multimedia device which allows one to access desired information in a desired form anytime and anywhere. The PDA has various utilities according to the user. For instance, the PDA has a personal information management (PIM) function for managing an address book, a telephone directory, a personal scheduler and memorandum. The PDA also has an additional function for gathering and exchanging information by way of facsimile or personal computer (PC) communications. Recently, the PDA may also be connected with an external communication terminal, such as a portable radio telephone. If necessary, the PDA and portable radio telephone may be unified into one body.
When the external communication terminal and the PDA are unified, the PDA may become overloaded due to lack of power supply voltage. Therefore, there has been a demand for a PDA capable of preventing the overload, even in the case where the external communication terminal is connected to the PDA.